More Than Ever
by DistractingSocks
Summary: The Adventures of a Big Daddy and his Little Sister during and after the New Years riots.


The streets of Rapture were filled with partygoers, everyone celebrating the New Year. A man in a rabbit mask juggled fireballs atop a statue of Andrew Ryan. A woman in a bird mask spelled "Happy New Year" in arcs of lightning. The crowds roared with glee, jubilant throngs partying like they never had before. Near a small bakery, a group of people eagerly waited for Sander Cohen to appear from the shadows to a stage constructed atop the roof. The people cheered as the opening acts entertained them with song and dance, sending sounds and sights through the lit streets. Down at ankle-height, a young girl tried to push her way through the legs of the men and women as she moved for a better view. "Excuse me." she said for the fifth time. "Excuse me!"

She was shoved against a set of legs by the swaying crowd, almost knocking the stout man over. He turned his gaze downward, surprised to see the little girl. "Watch out there, doll." He said as he smiled at her. "Do your parents know you're out here?"

The little girl looked up with a grin, her yellow eyes illuminating the rest of her face. "My Daddy always watches me." She said as the man's smile disappeared. "He's always there." She pushed forward through the crowds, trying to approach the stage.

"Stop her!" the man yelled above the crowd. "Stop that girl!" He forced his way forward between the party goers, chasing the ponytail that was weaving in and out of sight. He waved a metal pipe over his head, screaming all the while. "Stop that little girl! Someone catch her!"

Heads turned in bewilderment as the cries rang out. The little girl had reached the base of the building, and was almost up the stairs when a set of hands caught her by the shoulders. They pulled her back into the middle of circle made of citizens, all blocking her escape with their outstretched arms. She fought to break free, but instead found herself held in place by a familiar face. The man held the pipe at his side, his left hand locked around the Little Sister's arm. "Little girl..." he began. "Who did this to you?" His hand shook as he knelt down next to her. "Who made you like this?" he whispered. A look of terror shot across his visage. "Who?"

The Little Sister glared back in annoyance. "My Daddy." She said, contorting her face into a look of hatred. "Doesn't like." A roar akin to a that of a whale drowned out the music, causing the dancers to freeze in fear. "You."

A massive hand clamped down on the man's head, and he let loose a startled squeak. The Big Daddy behind him moaned once more, its porthole glowing a deep crimson. The frightened man released the Little Sister, his arms dropping limply to his sides. The pipe fell with a clatter, rolling away along the concrete street. "Now hold on!" the man shouted as the Big Daddy tightened its grip. "I wasn't going to hurt her, uh, Mister!" He held his hands up as a gesture of piece as the Big Daddy turned him around with its massive hand. Looking face to face with the giant, the smaller man nearly soiled himself.

The crowd watched as the Big Daddy stared down at the man. It raised its arm, lifting him into the air by his head. The man screamed as he was brought higher, scratching at the mighty fingers clamped about his skull. The Daddy threw him against the wall, leaving a dent and a broken body as it walked away. The Little Sister took the Daddy's outstretched hand, and the two pushed their way through the crowds. The people stepped to the sides, making a path for the strange pair.

The performers on the stage had halted their music, watching the couple disappear into the city. "Well." One of them said, adjusting his trombone slide. "That was weird."

"Not as weird as what Atlas has planned. The city's screwed." He tuned one of his violin strings, lightly drawing the bow across it. "Cohen probably heard, and that's why he ain't here. Atlas is gonna attack tonight, and Rapture's gonna belong to us."

"What," the other asked. "Like a revolution?"

"Yeah. And when the chips are down, Ryan'll give up. It don't matter how many of them Big Daddies he got on his team." He set his trombone down as the fireworks started to go off, pulling a gun from his pocket. "All I know, is that this world's over."


End file.
